


Right Back At You

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [7]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene isn't responsible for what happened, but he still feels like he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back At You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 212](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2360509.html). The prompt was "Innocent".
> 
> This version hs been edited slightly.

'That bastard had no bloody right to do this –'

 

'Well, no use in whingin' about it now, is there.'

 

Gene incredulously stares at his DI, who has his gaze averted, the worst of his injuries covered by bandages and the thin blanket. 'Yer innocent, and he nearly killed you!'

 

A low chuckle escapes Sam's lips, and it even sounds honest. 'Leave it, Guv. Just do me one favour – remember this here, next time you 'rough up' a suspect, yeah?'

 

Obviously Sam isn't blaming him for what happened, but guilt still proceeds to twist Gene's guts, making him feel physically ill.


End file.
